


Who Said The Best Presents Come In Small Packages?

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: “Whatisthat?”Really, it was lucky that Bucky would recognise that sleep deprived voice of resignation anywhere because there wasn’t a chance in Hell of him seeing anything past the big, black, fluffy ball of fur that had him pinned to the floor and was currently trying to lick him to death.Trust Tony to be the one to walk into the kitchen right now.---Written for arwenxs's Tumblr Prompt: Winteriron and puppy.





	Who Said The Best Presents Come In Small Packages?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic over on Tumblr [here](http://missromancejunkie.tumblr.com/post/163601834961/good-luck-and-maybe-winteriron-with-puppy). This is the first fic I've posted since Christmas so I'm excited (and nervous) to share it!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“ _What_  is  _that_ _?_ ”

Really, it was lucky that Bucky would recognise that sleep deprived voice of resignation anywhere because there wasn’t a chance in Hell of him seeing anything past the big, black, fluffy ball of fur that had him pinned to the floor and was currently trying to lick him to death.

Trust Tony to be the one to walk into the kitchen right now.

“How about you drop the sarcasm and help get this big oaf off of me?” Bucky tried once again to push the demon puppy away from him but it had already become evident that he didn’t really have a chance without using more of his strength and as annoying as the slobbering mutt was, Steve would be a whole lot worse if Bucky accidentally damaged the gift he’d been given by his best friend.

“You’re not fooling me you know,” Tony said but pulled the dog away all the same, “I was stood there for three minutes watching you roll around with that thing before saying anything. Besides, I was being serious. That dog might as well be a horse.”

“He’s a ‘well done for completing your mandatory psych review’ present apparently.” Bucky gratefully took the hand Tony extended to him and made sure to get all up in the genius’ space once he was upright again. The quiet gasp Tony let escape was music to Bucky’s ears after his lover had spent the last week locked up in his workshop.

“A present eh? Guess I don’t have to guess which spandex clad centurion decided inviting a Hellhound into my tower was a good idea.”

“Too fluffy to be a Hellhound,” Bucky muttered into Tony’s hair as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, perfectly happy to nuzzle into the smell of electricity and motor oil.

“Too daft you mean,” Tony responded when a wet nose shoved its way in between them. It kept going until it could place its massive body between the two men. He pushed his head against Bucky’s metal hand and turned to look at Tony. “That’s mine you know. That hand, that arm, in fact that whole perfect body you’re guarding belongs to me, mutt, so quit it with the smug look already.”

Tony’s grumpy face was nothing less than adorable.

“He’s a puppy, Tony. No matter how big he is, I doubt he has the capacity to feel smug.” As he spoke, Bucky gave in to the increased attention and leaned down to give the dog a belly rub.

“Puppy?! Jesus, if that’s what he’s like as a puppy, we’ll be taking him into battle with us by the time he’s an adult. Yeah, I’d definitely enjoy seeing Von Doom covered in slobber. Seriously though, what is he?”

“I don’t know where Stevie got him from but knowing him, he’s probably had a rough life. He’s as much of a sucker for a sob story as you are.”

“Hey now, that’s no way to refer to yourself Bucky-bear but at least you came house trained. Mostly.” Tony ducked the cuff around the ear Bucky had aimed at him and used the motion to twist past Bucky’s new guardian and lean against Bucky’s side as he continued to indulge his new puppy. “I know I’m repeating myself here but that is one big dog you have there.”

After first moving into the tower, it had taken Bucky months of perseverance and a great deal of stealthy surveillance before he’d finally managed to locate a chink in Tony’s armour of indifference. As it was, Bucky was well aware that Tony donated to multiple animal shelters and rehabilitation programs throughout the city which made it unlikely Tony would actually throw the dog out. Probably.

He really was big.

Perhaps a little encouragement then, just in case.

“Oh no you don’t. No. I’m not looking at you. It’s not going to work this time!” Tony tucked his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck but unfortunately for Tony, puppy eyes weren’t Bucky’s only weapon here.

“Tony.”

“Nu-uh.”

“ _Tony_.”

“I thought I banned you from using that voice last week. FRIDAY? Didn’t I say that?”

“ _I’m sorry, Sir, but I have no record of that order being given,_ ” FRIDAY’s mildly amused voice came through the hidden speakers loud and clear.

“Traitor. I know I said it. After that nightmare morning run? No way was I letting you sweet talk me into that again.” Tony finally looked back up at Bucky and frowned. “You know she shouldn’t be able to lie outright like that, should I be worried?”

“Nah, you just don’t remember what happened next,” Bucky smirked.

Not that this was a real argument, but Bucky had definitely already won. Tony’s fingers had been dug deep into the pup’s thick fur for the past few minutes now, even as he continued trying to convince the world of his point. Besides, Bucky  _did_  remember what happened after their run the other day.

“I collapsed from exhaustion and almost died through lack of oxyg-”

Bucky made sure the kiss was a thorough reunion after their week apart. Tongues explored, teeth nibbled and feelings were exchanged and once again Bucky was left thanking the heavens that the universe had delivered this man to him after the life they’d both lived.

“Oxygen,” Tony gasped as they pulled apart, “Us non-super soldiers with reduced lung capacity require oxygen. Oh. That’s right.”

Bucky chuckled as Tony’s cheeks tinged red.

“I fainted,” Tony muttered, his hand covering his eyes in embarrassment.

“You fainted,” Bucky grinned wide. He knew he was unable to completely hide his pride as he added, “From my kiss.”

“I’d been running! Did you miss the part about reduced lung capacity?!”

Bucky just laughed and Tony soon joined him.

“Alright, alright, so I fainted before I could forbid you from using the voice. Not that it really matters since you used it anyway. Fine, the dog can stay, but only because of your ridiculous sultry voice. And you can keep him away from me. And he is in no way allowed on our bed, James. I mean it.”

Bucky nodded solemnly and got another smoldering kiss in return.

“So, what’s his name?” Tony asked as he finally submitted to his inner nature and gave the dog’s chin a good scratch, cooing under his breath. Not quietly enough that Bucky’s superior hearing couldn’t pick it up though.

“Steve said he’d let us name him. You got any ideas, Doll?”

Tony got down on one knee and looked the pup straight in the eye, a hand under his chin to keep him still. The dog settled into the position and stared back patiently. Much to Bucky’s amusement, after half a minute or so, Tony turned to look back up at him and spoke with all the authority he’d earned through blood, sweat and tears.

“Zeus.”

Bucky blinked a few times, buying time while he tried to figure out the joke. “Zeus?”

“Yeah, this big guy’s definitely a god among dogs. What, you don’t like it?” Tony actually looked nervous and it shouldn’t have delighted Bucky as much as it did to realise there was always another discovery to be made when it came to Tony.

“No, I like it. I just didn’t expect you to take it seriously, that’s all.”

“You thought I’d want to call him Fluffy?” Tony side eyed him and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Something like that.”

Tony was quiet for a moment but Bucky knew better than to try to fill the gap.

“I always wanted a dog,” Tony said eventually before rising to his feet and taking Bucky by the hand. “Come on then, I think a trip to the park is in order. I mean I literally haven’t seen daylight in a week. What do you think Zeus? You want Buck here to throw you a ball? I can guarantee you’ll get a good run out of it.”

Tony continued to chat away to their new puppy as the three of them made their way to the elevator, Zeus seemingly as enraptured by the genius as everyone else became after they’d been caught up in his aura.

Bucky would have to be sure to thank Steve properly for this particular present.

“Hey Tony,” Bucky interrupted, a memory from long ago coming to the fore, “how do you feel about cats?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly so good to be writing again! Let me know what you thought, kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated. :)
> 
> Also, I'm trying to get back into the swing so feel free to send me a word and a pairing (winteriron/stony/stuckony) over on Tumblr and I'll write you a little something. :) You can find my ask box [here](http://missromancejunkie.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
